


Alone on the Sand

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Levi Greyson gets shocked by the return of a now older and attractive Wally, and the younger boy's feelings for the boy grow as he gets reinstated as Wally's 'big guy'. He just hopes Wally could see him as more.
Relationships: Levi Grayson/Wally
Kudos: 5





	Alone on the Sand

Levi felt strange sitting silently by himself, squinting his eyes as he stared out over a still horizon. Abandoned by Booker forced into Summer School on the day they had planned on going to the beach together trying to chat up some girls while they showed off their bare chests. Because Booker promised to sneak out, Levi had gone down to wait on the beach by himself. For half an hour he sat with a cute smile from ear to ear, waiting patiently all alone as his small pale body pinkened under the hot sun shining down on the white beach upon which Levi sat. Sitting there all by himself until finally with a huff the boy fell back onto the sand.

Beside him buried into the sand were two bottles of ice cold Coca Cola, one with his name in curly white letters and the other with the name ‘Jason’. Just a random one since they could never find one for Booker.

“This is not fair!” Levi groaned, resting both arms behind his head to take in a little sun. Getting a tan wouldn’t hurt, after all it was hot out.

His body was smooth to the touch and almost a ghostly white, with such pale nipples that they were almost invisible. No definition due to his young age and weak physique making Levi look more boyish than he was, and with a cute face like his, people mistook Levi easily for a seven-year-old. How cute he was shirtless with a pair of blue, white and red swimming trunks made things worse for the eleven-year-old as people often commented that he shouldn’t be out by himself. 

So when someone came past and called Levi a big guy, his eyes shot open in surprise.

Staring up he was greeted by a breathtaking view that caused his trunks to form a small tent. A pair of long tanned legs covered only by some very short black trunks lead up to a bare chest with chiselled muscles and a ripped six-pack that for some reason made Levi lick his pink lips. His eyes followed the defined lines upwards, moving past a pair of dark olive nipples to a face wearing a broad smile. For a moment he didn’t recognise this boy thanks to the bright sun glaring over his shoulders and a new short hairstyle, but soon Levi realised he was staring at the gorgeous body of Wally. They hadn’t spoken in a long while as Wally was forced to move out of the building shortly after moving in, so Levi was taken aback by this new stunning look of the fifteen-year-old.

Wally’s thin smile made his handsome face brighten, bringing a blush to Levi’s face as he propped up onto his elbows.

“Earth to Levi?” Wally said with a deep chuckle, raising an eyebrow.

“Earth to Who?” Levi blinked, as his senses began returning to him.

Chucking to himself, the older boy kneeled down. He pokes Levi’s smooth stomach, “Earth to you, big guy.”

Coming back to his senses, the younger boy realised that his small cock was starting to chub up. Looking down quickly he looked at his bulge, glad to see that it blended into the folds of his trunks. For once glad he had a small little-kid dick. His eyes looked up into Wally’s, glad to know that the older boy hadn’t followed his gaze.

“It’s been a while… no Booker? You two are always together,” Wally looked around for the black boy and was surprised to not see him anywhere. Taking a seat beside the younger boy, he placed his hands behind him and flexed. A pose that gave Levi an awesome view of his developed chest and stunning abs. Making Levi once again glad that he didn’t have much to show. “Where’s he running off to?”

“He’s got summer school… where he will be all kissy kissy with his gross girlfriend…”

Nodding with understanding, Wally glanced around to the mostly empty beach. He spread his legs out and took charge by grabbing the Jason Coca Cola bottle and presented it to Levi with a smirk. “Mind if I drink this, big guy? Kinda thirsty and forgot cash at home, and it's not like I can drink from the ocean,”

Blushing a little, Levi nodded. “Y-Yeah… it’s okay…”

Wally grinned and shot his younger friend a wink before taking a sip, tilting back and allowing Levi to fully take in the view. Every inch and crevice of detailed muscle on Wally’s sculpted body, gulping as he perved on Wally’s sweat coated abs. Soon Levi found himself staring at his olive nipples and thin v-line with a cute belly button in the middle. His eyes were soon drawn to Wally’s crotch tightly hugged in a pair of black trunks that looked a size too small so they captured his body perfectly, giving a good look at his perky butt and bulging but likely soft crotch. Which made Levi internally pout, as he found himself wishing that Wally wasn’t so soft. Something about seeing the older boy shirtless like that cast a spell on the younger boy, who felt his mouth run dry.

Hoarsely, he coughed out a question. “S-so, um… are you here with a gi-girlfriend?”

“Why? You jealous, big guy?” Wally teased with a chuckle. Being honest, girls were nice but bored him after a while, “But no, if you must know. I’m not exactly into girls,”

A brighter blush came to Levi’s pale cheeks, with the boy shifting around in the sand as he tried to figure out just what Wally was talking about. Though he thought he already may know what Wally meant, wondering if he liked girls himself because of the way he was looking at Wally.

“R-Really?” Levi questioned. “So you like…”

Shooting a wink, the older boy took another sip. 

Levi looked away at the sea with a bright blush, feeling Wally’s eyes upon him as he stared at anything else. Eventually the young boy jumped upon feeling a hand gently touch his chest, his eyes snapping down and beginning to follow the arm back to Wally.

“Did you know your nipples are as pale as your skin?” Wally stated, his hand subconsciously beginning to lightly rub the young boy’s chest as he looked over it. “It’s kind of cute,”

Unable to suppress a small, boyish moan, Levi’s small body shuddered. “Wh-why are you touching me? Mom says it’s bad to touch people there!”

“Oh? Your mommy said that I shouldn’t touch your adorable tummy?” Wally questioned, not stopping his light teasing touches of the pale stomach. His hand tenderly glided down, brushing over Levi’s innie-belly button but not stopping there. After a glance around, he grinned to see nobody so went for it and cupped Levi’s small cock. “But what do you think, is it bad for me to touch you like this?”

Levi yelped and throbbed, “Wa-WALLY!”

Wally grinned at the yelp, the teen hoping that he could soon be having Levi moaning his name instead.

“If you can’t guess, the answer to your question is that I like super adorable big boys with very cute little bodies.” Wally almost purred as he continued to grope the younger boy. “And you’re the cutest around!”

Wrapping his fingers around the hardness inside Levi’s trunks, Wally stroked him gently while rolling onto his side. Now his other hand moved on and began to caress the boy’s smooth pale chest once more, gently rubbing his pale white nipples milking moans from the younger boy. Levi’s sweet moans were making Wally hard as a rock, showing off through his tight trunks. Firmly squeezing Levi’s small dick to force more of those sweet sounds out of him, Wally watched as Levi’s face contorted into a confused look of pleasure. So cute as always.

“Your moans are adorable, Levi… nearly as adorable as you…” Wally breathed out, as he continued to tease the younger boy but also knowing that he couldn’t wait much longer.

He wanted to taste the sweetness.

The teen just hoped that he would be the first, since he had no desire to share his future cutie with Booker or anyone else.

“Why don’t we go over there?” Wally nodded to a rock formation by them where there would be some good cover. “We can get a little… alone time, just for us where nobody can see,”

“W-Why? What can’t we do here?” Levi gulped, nervously fighting back the need to release his low young moans.

Wally rolled his eyes, loving the sweet boy’s innocence. He released Levi’s dick before shoving the hand inside his colourful shorts and getting a real hold of Levi’s small three-inch dick. The teen almost moaned himself, from the actual feel of Levi’s young cock. Erect and waiting for the love that it deserved. Soon he reached underneath to grab the young boy’s oh so soft ass, cupping it in his hands before giving the cheeks a gentle squeeze. 

“Oh, I think you know what I want…” Wally purred out, leaning down to whisper the end of it into Levi’s ear. 

Something that had the pale boy blushing a noticeable red.

“B-B-But…” Levi protested nervously, struggling with the thought of the hunky former neighbour wanting him like that. 

“Do you want me to keep playing with this, big guy?” Wally teased, giving his little cutie’s cock another squeeze. Loving the feel of the young flesh in his hand, even if he couldn’t wait to massage those soft ass-cheeks more.

Levi willed himself to pull away, struggling because of the sand and Wally’s hand around his cock refusing to release him. Eventually, however, the eleven-year-old managed to climb onto his feet panting and with a now noticeable cock. Seeing the overwhelming lust in Wally’s eyes, Levi thought he could cum then and there. Glancing to the rocks he knew there was no way to deny the urge to run over there and wait for the older teenager to come find him. Knowing that it would only take a few moments before Wally was there with him, more than likely to yank down his trunks and do something with his butt. 

Just what Wally would do, Levi didn’t know. 

He and Booker had wanted to look at porn before but Nia caught them just as the actors were going to kiss. Forcing the two boys to quickly close the lid of the laptop and make up numerous lies. They hadn’t been game enough to try it again, yet. Levi knew that Booker kept wanting to try it however, but didn’t want to get caught by his twin again or worse, his mother.

“We… we don’t have to, if you’re not into that,” Wally said, getting to his feet. Now Levi could see that his shorts were tight and perfectly captured his erection inside. “O-or are you into girls after all?”

Levi had never really thought about it, just following along with Booker. “Um, I don’t think so, I-I don’t really think of girls… like that.”

Wally’s smile couldn’t have been wider, with the teen knowing that the cutie now had a very high chance of becoming his.

The teen stepped forward with a hand extended to the tiny petite boy and chuckled when Levi took it with a firm grasp. Turning in the sand and abandoning the Cokes, Wally guided the young boy across the white sand feeling a pair of eyes on his ass. Making sure to wiggle just so Levi was getting some enjoyment in their walk across the long beach with so few people it was astonishing. Eventually they were close enough so he released the hand and started into a slow run. Smirking as he took the lead, Wally guided Levi to the rocks before beginning to climb over the oversized stone.

Then landed on the other side in essentially a small cave, not deep enough to make an echo. There was no water because of a line of rocks keeping it sealed out. What mattered to the teenager was that it was private enough, that he could make his Levi moan his name and no one would be able to spot them. His cousins Kyle and Kaz had found it last time they visited, and the teen had been making very good use of it ever since.

“Your back is covered with sand, cutie. Didn’t you bring a towel?” Wally questioned, as he reached out and began brushing the sand off of the younger boy. His hand spending a little longer cleaning the back of Levi’s striped board shorts. Even getting cheeky enough to smack the tiny butt.

“Booker had the towels in his bag, we forgot to swap them over.” Levi explained, surprised that rather than yelp he moaned at the soft spank. “W-What was that for? Your back is sandy too…”

“Nice try, cutie.” Wally smirked and gave Levi a gentle push against a rock, bending the boy against it. “Damn… look at that little boy butt… I should have brought my gorilla hand, you would have looked amazing bent into it…”

Levi giggled in spite of himself. “You are a dork!”

“Maybe, but your ass is adorkable!” Wally grinned, as he ran a finger down the bent pre-teen’s back. Levi shuddered at the touch, arching back like a cat adoring its attention. “You are so cute, Levi…”

Shivering, the younger boy somewhat pushed his ass back as the older boy’s hand slipped down his shorts and resumed caressing his squishy ass cheeks. Cupping and palming his little boy butt gently, loving every inch of the pale flesh. Levi moaned softly when a finger eased between the crack and found his completely virgin hole. The fingertip pressed down like it was about to push inside, instead tracing around the hole nice and slow. 

“So small, I bet it’s as cute as you are…” Wally grinned. “Mind, If i take a proper look?”

Levi surprised even himself by reaching back and hooking both thumbs into his shorts and underwear before peeling them down under his soft boy ass, fully revealing it. “Go ahead!”

“Damn, cutie!” Wally moaned, taking in the view of Levi’s pale-pink, almost white butt. He had been correct, it was just as cute as he thought it would be. Running his hands up Levi’s thighs, Wally’s hands caressed the softness before spreading the cheeks apart. “Can I lick it?”

“W-Why would you lick my butt?” Levi asked, confused.

“Don’t worry, my adorable cutie. You’re gonna love it!”

Eager to show the young boy the pleasures of being rimmed, Wally pressed his tongue hard against the little hole and lapped at the tight ring. He worshipped it with his tongue, licking slowly around the pinkness and moaning at the taste of Levi Greyson. Wally licked along the crack slowly, this time avoiding the hole. Levi whined at the loss, making Wally smirk and wiggle his tongue against the virgin rosebud for the boy.

Levi wiggled his tiny butt with a moan as the tongue travelled through his crack. Slowly licking at his hole, making it slick and tingly. His sweet moans were heard by Wally alone, adding fuel to their passionate fire. Wally’s expert fingers sunk deeper into the plump, pale flesh in his efforts to spread Levi open. Giving his tongue better access to that tiny hole. Flicking it with his tongue. Making it slick enough for a thumb to ease between Levi’s cheeks and press down.

The young boy gasped but could say nothing before Wally breached him.

Wally was amazed at the tightness. His own ass had nothing on Levi’s grip. His thumb pushed slowly into the boy, letting him adjust as it pushed deep into the small ring.

Levi’s fingers clawed at the rock while Wally’s tongue flicked his hole and thumb pushed inside. He could feel it pump back and forth, stretching him out a little. He was happy that it moved slowly, since it felt so strange. Thicker than expected. It pushed into his young ass slowly, moving inside stretching him out and getting Levi adjusted. It barely even hurt. Especially with Wally’s warm tongue lapping around the hole as he fingered it.

Fingering Levi was a world of pleasure all of its own to Wally. Experiencing that tightness wrapped around his thumb and those short, sweet moans that dripped with arousal. In the end, it drove his other thumb into the boy as well. Both of them pushing in and out. Pulling the tight hole open wider with a moan. 

“Mmm, such a beautiful taste cutie… you’re the best tasting boy around,” Wally moaned, licking his lips as he enjoyed his young friend’s hole. While he was loving the taste, it was time for him to begin the process of claiming his cutie. Wally pulled his thumbs away from the decently stretched hole, before straightening up. “Brace yourself,”

Hearing the words, Levi tried to latch onto the rock even more as his body tensed up, waiting for what Wally would do next.

Wally reached into his shorts, fingers curling around his meaty teenage dick. He drew out the heavy length, letting the waistband cup just under his balls. Stepping up close to Levi, he lay his dick between the boy’s cheeks. Lightly sliding between them, rubbing his shaft to Levi’s hole. A throbbing six and a quarter inch dick rubbing Levi’s virgin ring, while letting him feel the length of Wally’s dick. Which elicited a small gasp. 

One of the older boy’s hands rubbed Levi’s waist while the other was spat into. Wally took his dick again, closing his slick palm over its tip then began massaging the saliva over his shaft. Careful to coat every little inch, making it slick with saliva.

“Ready?” Wally asked as he pressed his cock against Levi’s hole, making the boy let out another moan.

“Y-you already asked.” The boy giggled in between his moans. 

Wally gave the cheek a light smack for his cheekiness, earning him a little gasp from the boy. And even more was drawn out as the older teen finally pressed harder into the tight hole. It gave him more resistance than he’d thought it would. But he pushed on with a grunt, forcing his way past the resistant ring. Forcing his tip into Levi, coaxing a loud yelp from the boy bent over a rock. He hoped nobody else heard that.

“Nghhhhh!! W-W-Wa...Wallyyyy!!” Levi’s voice was raspy as the fat tip pushed past his hole. Popping inside his little butt, disappearing into the young pale boy. The boy clenched his ass tightly around the invading cock on reflex as he felt every inch of the meaty cock push further into him.

“T-Too tight!” Wally moaned out as the tightness almost hurt as it seemingly went even tighter still.

Still, the short-haired hunk pushed down, applying all his weight into Levi’s small body. Helping to ease himself further inside the boy, inserting every throbbing inch of his sexy dick. The pair groaned in pleasure while Wally pushed into Levi, feeling heavy upon the small pale boy. His hips wiggled and pushed back to help that thick dick stretch his hole. With Wally’s tender hand caressing either side of Levi’s young form, he couldn’t help but moan loudly.

Once the full length was in, neither of them moved. Wally’s balls were firmly pressed onto the silky smooth, paper-white butt. It felt warm, wrapped up in the fleshy walls that hugged the thickness of Wally’s shaft. He never wanted to pull out. Just wanted to leave it in Levi, impaled in the young cutie. Leaning over, Wally planted a tender kiss on the back of Levi’s neck. His hips moved slow, grinding his length in the tight tunnel.

“Mmm… you feel amazing, big guy! Can I start moving?” Wally’s voice was a low purr that made Levi tingle.

“Yes please…” 

Wally withdrew the length of his dick slowly, dragging it from the ring that simply refused to let him go. Once only the tip remained trapped, the older boy began to pepper Levi with small kisses. Reaching underneath to massage his smooth skin, tracing up and down Levi’s middle then teasing his little pink nipples. All working together to make him moan, almost unaware that Wally’s dick was pushing back into his butt.

Levi pushed back slowly, easing down on Wally’s beautiful member. His lips shivered, expelling a cute moan that drifted around them. The sound was overpowered only by crashing waves and Wally’s own moans.

“Mmph! Faster, Wally!” His fingers dragged along the rock, fucked into its smooth, wet surface. Pushing back to take Wally’s length, feeling the boy thrust in and out. 

Wally fucked Levi down harder, filling the tight space with his dick. Inside he throbbed wildly, brushing right up against Levi’s prostate; The tingling ball of nerves sent sharp spikes of delight throughout Levi’s entire body. His lips trembled, but not as badly as the small dick swinging between his coltish legs. It twitched, dripping precum each time Wally hit that spot deep in his body. His pink tip was shortly surprised as Wally’s hand wrapped around it.

“Oh gosh!” 

“Come on Levi… swear for me, let me hear you talk naughty…” Smirking and purring lustfully, the older boy started to jerk Levi off. At the same time his hips swung back and forth, fucking the tiny ass. This made Levi thrust down, his cock sliding into Wally’s palm. Fucking the warm hand. Wally loved the way he throbbed. Such a cute, tiny dick. He kept slamming his own balls deep into Levi.

Levi thrashed and moaned out of control. Humping hard with his fists clenching and teeth grinding. Wally was making him feel things he’d never felt, sending waves of pleasure crashing over his tiny white body. “Mmph! Bu...but I don’t swear! Oh maaaaan it’s really deep!”

“I want you to cutie! I wanna hear you be naughty and swear like a sexy dirty little boy, you will do that for me, won’t you Levi?” Wally continued to purr.

Moaning deeper still as Wally drove his dick harder inside, slamming into that spot, Levi had to bite his lip. Tempted to talk dirty, to do anything for Wally. Just so long at the hot boy kept fucking him. “C-call me big guy Wally! Then… I-I’ll, um...” 

“Swear, big guy…” Wally growled, lust dripping.

“Mmm!! F-fu...Fuck me, Wally!” The pale boy finally cried out, then yelped when Wally gave a powerful slam. “AH!”

“Keep going, talk dirtier Levi!” Wally grunted out, beginning to pound away at the cute boy’s hole. Tugging his smooth little hips back onto his dick, making his heavy balls slap against the silky butt. He loved watching his tan dick disappear into the pink ring, how it swallowed his dick before Levi’s cheeks jiggled. “Mm fuck yes…!”

Levi felt a rush of excitement after swearing. A smile spread across his cute face, “Fuck my butt! Fuck it reeeeal deep!”

“Mmm, that’s it cutie, beg for it…” Wally moaned as he began pounding away harder, fucking the younger boy as deep as his cock would let him. “But… you know there’s more words than fuck, right? There’s bitch, bastard, slut, shit- Oooh say ‘holy shit you’re big’!”

Giggling, the boy continued to push back. Fucking himself on the dick before getting slammed down with rough force. He gasped feeling the dick using his body rougher now, so clenched up around its shaft. Hugging Wally’s cock. Unbeknownst to him, this tightness was milking the hunk, making him sweat bullets. “Ngh! H-holy shit you’re huge! I’m… aaaa uh, I’m a slut for your cock?”

“Mmm, so sexy big guy…” Wally grunted out, his thrusts continued to hammer into the boy.

Grunting and gasping, the only sound able to escape Levi under Wally’s thrusts, Levi felt himself getting close. Wally was pumping him faster, squeezing down on his little dick with the tip trapped between his thumb and finger. The tip dripped with his sweet precum, coating Wally’s hand. A natural lube to go even faster.

“Ahhh…! W-wait I’m going to cum!” He cried.

Wally continued releasing low grunts and heavy moans as he pounded away, very much wanting the younger boy to cum. “Mmm, cum for me big guy, cum for Wally!”


End file.
